Past, Present and Future
by ViralMusician
Summary: Voldermort the leader of the dark army found a young seer 23 years ago. Now the seer is hidden away in a place only the dark lord knows about. The seer became the dark armies secret weapon. But when the light army also called the order finds out about the seer Voldermort sends two of his men to get him and with that choice the world would change. SLASH! Warnings inside.


**Past, Present and Future**

**AN: This story is a little different to what I usually write but I hope you like it. And if this one reminds you of another story it isn't my meaning to then I haven't read anything like this before.**

**This one is completely and utterly AU, disregards practically everything in the books.**

**Warning: SLASH! Heavier then I usually write but still no lemons (suck at those). Mature themes. Possibly torture(okay most likely torture). Mentions of incest(I mean come on practically all pureblood families is related somehow).**

**Pairing: RB/HP**

**Disclaimer: Don't understand why we need to do these. I mean the website is called fan fiction for a reason. Sigh. Well here goes. As you probably have guessed I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Well then let the story begin!**

* * *

Our past defines us, our present is our choice and our future is our destiny.

Past, present and future: the most important things in our life. Without a past we are no one, without a future we have no hope.

Past and future, so important but yet they are so fragile. Our past can be forgotten and our future can be stripped from us. The only thing that always stands is our present. It's like some people say. We always have a choice.

Let me tell you a story, not a fairy tale then this isn't a happy story. But a story of the past, present and future, a story about who we are, our choices and hope.

Our story begins in a forest that lies in the middle of nowhere. No one really knows where it is. But it's a secluded place that few people visit. It's dense and filled with life.

In this forest you can find two people walking through. One with a determination in his step and another filled with confusion and a little bit of irritation and they're on their way to retrieve someone…

* * *

Part 1 The Mission

"Hey, Rabastan tell me again why are we in a forest in the middle of nowhere?" Asked an irate Regulus Black.

"Because -" started Rabastan Lestrange slowly as if talking to a small child. "- The dark lord ordered us to. So stop complaining." He was frustrated with Regulus by now. But then he couldn't blame him. Rabastan was the only of the two of them that actually knew what they were doing out in a forest god knows where.

Regulus only huffed at the answer.

"And what pray tell did the dark lord order us to do in this godforsaken forest?" asked Regulus with a glare. He couldn't help but feel a tad bit worried. He knew that Rabastan had been told what they were here to do. But he hadn't. Didn't the dark lord trust him? Regulus couldn't fault the man for not trusting him if that was the case then he did plan to betray him. Regulus sighed if he had any luck maybe he could find something at this trip that could stop Voldemort. But the dark lord was particularly invincible with a seer…

"He wants us two to get something for him, or rather someone, and protect him as we escort him back to Voldermort," answered Rabastan. "Regulus I'm only saying this once so listen closely. This person is to be treated with respect and will not come to harm. Do you understand? And if he comes to harm we will get a sentence worse than death." Rabastan only hoped that Regulus could do this; he didn't want to be on the other end of the dark lord's wrath.

"Who is so important to our lord?" Rabastan glanced behind at Regulus as he answered.

"I thought the answer was pretty obvious." Rabastan sighed heavily. "The seer." answered Rabastan in the end. When the words registered in Regulus mind, he came to a spluttering stop.

"The seer? Our lord wants us to bring him the seer? Why now? I mean for years has the dark lord hidden him away," Asked Regulus incredulously.

"He thinks that the order has caught wind about the seer and wants us to move him safely to the manor so that he himself can keep a close eye on him."

Twenty three years ago Voldermort had returned from a mission with a child. The dark lord had stated at a meeting with his most trusted followers - that had taken place the very same day - that the child was a seer, after that no one but Voldermort knew where the child was kept. Occasionally when the dark lord needed advice he went to the seer. The location that the seer resided on was one of Voldermort's most well-guarded secrets.

It baffled Regulus that he would let them or really anyone know of the seer's location. If someone was in war and one side had a seer it was almost assured that the side with the seer would win.

Seers were rare and the second one was found someone would either lock them away or hide them. Those that wasn't hidden or locked away was in hiding or was unaware of being a seer.

Regulus bit his lip. It would become harder to trick the dark lord when the seer was there. The worry he felt grew and he couldn't help but wonder if he would survive this.

Probably not, was the dark thought that passed Regulus mind.

* * *

The seer, one of the most important people in this story.

The seers are neutral beings and the ones with the power to see the past, present and future. Many would say that they are among the most powerful people in existence. But seers aren't powerful. They are more often than not weak in body because they are looked away and all of their magic is used for seeing visions. Without a protector they wouldn't survive long.

The seers are something sacred and holy in the wizarding world. It is forbidden to harm one even if they happen to be ones enemy. Even magic herself have forbidden it, if you harm a seer you lose your magic. No wizard in existence that knows of the seers would harm one. It's instinctual for a wizard not to.

I guess that is one of the reasons that purebloods and even halfbloods don't like muggleborns. Muggleborns can harm a seer without remorse then they haven't grown up among other wizard and witches and their magical instincts aren't so strong. And magic can't remove a muggleborns magic from them then they don't have a strong enough bond with magic for her to be able to do it.

Either way the rest of the way to their destination was silent. Neither of the two wizards said anything as the both of them was deep in thought.

When Regulus and Rabastan arrived at their destination they were met by a white building in stone. It was beautiful. The building didn't have any windows and the only decoration on the house was the carvings that existed on the stone the house was built of.

The carvings were protection runes that kept unwanted people from entering and leaving. The building was a temple built for the seer. Unable to leave it without permission from the one that put him there.

Our two wizards entered the building through an entrance that opened for them when they arrived and were surprised by what they found.

The building only had one room. It was white and didn't contain any decorations. At the back of the room was a dais covered in white silk.

On top of the dais sat a man. He was beautiful with ivory skin and long black hair. His eyes were closed for the moment. The body was lean and fragile with slim fingers made to play the piano. He was feminine and easily mistaken for a woman. He looked to be around his early twentieth.

The body was clad in white flowing robes. The sleeves went past the man's hands.

I think you already know who it is but I'm going tell you either way on the off chance that you don't know.

It was the seer.

* * *

Part 2 The Seer

Regulus' eyes widened when he saw the person on the pedestal. He was beautiful. They walked until they were a couple meters from the dais.

When they stopped the seer's eyes opened and a pair of stunning, emerald green eyes was revealed.

Without Regulus noticing he had taken a step closer only to realize what he was doing when Rabastan stopped him by grabbing a hold on his arm.

The seer looked at the two in front of him.

"So you arrive." Said the seer quietly. But it had the same effect as if he had shouted.

"The dark lord wants you to come to his castle for him to be able to protect you better." Said Rabastan.

"I know." Said the seer. "I'm protected where I am." The two death eaters became worried that the seer would refuse to leave.

"But if that is what Tom wishes then I will come." Relief washed through the wizards. Rabastan had thought up a hundred different things the dark lord would had done to them if they would have returned without the seer.

The seer smiled.

"You don't need to worry. I won't refuse a request from that child." The wizards couldn't help but wonder why the seer called Voldermort a child. The seer was much younger then the dark lord.

"He has suffered enough." Confusion was the only thing that came at the seers words. He hummed and had a faraway and sad look in his eyes. "The knight shall betray the king." Was the quiet words that left the seer before he focused on his two guests again.

"Do you need to take anything with you?" asked Rabastan. He didn't think that was the case then he didn't seem to own anything but the close he wore.

"No, I have everything I need. But I wonder if you two are able to protect me." The seer looked over the two in front of him. Rabastan became worried. "Regulus Black and Rabastan Lestrange," a small smile formed on his lips. "Yes, you are going to protect me on this journey."

"What can we call you?" asked Regulus that finally had gotten back the ability to speak. He was completely entranced by the seer.

The seer stood up and walked down the dais and stopped in front of the two men. He smiled gently at them.

"You can call me Ioan."

And so they met Ioan. This meeting is the most important to ever happen in this story then it changed everything.

* * *

**AN: Short I know but this is only the beginning. I had to get this out. I won't continue on it until I know if anyone wants me to. I hope you liked it but now I'm going to sleep its freaking 2AM.**


End file.
